


kuzuryuus don't cry

by amaryllises



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Pre-Canon, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 07:10:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13049073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaryllises/pseuds/amaryllises
Summary: for a Secret Santa giftspoilers up to ch2





	kuzuryuus don't cry

Kuzuryuu was angry.

 

“Nanny, I don’t want Peko to come with me!” he drags out, clutching his backpack in his hand nervously. His backpack was blue (his favorite color), and it was filled with various stationeries, which he had handpicked. It was his very first day of elementary school, and he couldn’t wait.

 

“She _has_ to,” his nanny calmly replies, delicately placing a couple pieces of _karinto_ inside a cupcake liner in his lunch container, separating it from the onigiri that had been handmade. “Besides, you cannot walk home alone. It would be too dangerous.”

 

“Why doesn’t Mommy or Daddy pick me up?” he mumbles, knowing the dangers of defying Nanny.

 

Nanny’s face hardens, and she places the lid back onto the container. Kuzuryuu counts numbers (he can go up to twenty!). He counts to twenty, twice, before Nanny places the container in his matching blue lunchbag.

 

“You’re already defying their direct orders by wanting to go to school, Kuzuryuu-kun. Mistress Kuzuryuu and Master Kuzuryuu wanted to get you a private instructor, but you refused.” Nanny beckons him to come over, and he gingerly grabs the lunchbag.

 

“So?” he whines.

 

“Mistress Pekoyama is only there to protect you, Kuzuryuu-kun. Who knows what people would want to do with the eventual successor of the Kuzuryuu clan,” his nanny explains.

 

“But… but, girls have cooties!” he huffs, crossing his arms, in a futile attempt to argue.

 

“Just call Mistress Pekoyama over,” Nanny sighs. “I still need to braid her hair.”

 

“... Fine!” Kuzuryuu stomps off, an unruly pout on his face, and the lunchbag scrunched up in his tiny fists.  

 

Just as expected, Pekoyama is situated right outside the door, standing dutifully in front, like a bodyguard. Her bamboo sword is propped up against the wall.

 

“Nanny wants to you to come inside,” he mumbles to her, as a greeting and order.

 

She quickly dips her head in acknowledgement. “Of course, young master.”

 

“You don’t have to call me that, ya know,” he says quietly.

 

Pekoyama looks up, startled. “What was that, young master?”

 

“Nothing,” he grumbles, shoving past her. “You have cooties.”

 

\-----

 

Halfway through the year, Kuzuryuu scored himself a new group of friends. All rowdy boys, they crowd at the soccer field during recess and discuss _cool things_ : like making fun of Yu-Gi-Oh players, and playing sports.

 

Kuzuryuu passes the soccer ball to Tachibana. Tachibana fails to intercept it, instead, wrinkling his nose at Kuzuryuu.

 

“What’s wrong?” Kuzuryuu asks. He never really liked Tachibana; he just managed to stumble into their friend group one day.

 

“Peko-icky is here again,” Tachibana sneers, and points behind Kuzuryuu. The soccer ball rolls off in the distance; Ishikawa curses as he runs after it.

 

Kuzuryuu turns around quickly. Indeed, Pekoyama is there, sitting by herself on a bench. There’s a large book on her lap that she idly skims through, perusing the page for a few seconds a time. Her bamboo sword is still carried on her back.

 

“She’s always nearby us,” Tachibana continues on, looking at Pekoyama with disgust. “I bet she _likes_ one of us, but she’s too scared to say who.”

 

“Sure,” Kuzuryuu mumbles, turning away to look at Ishikawa, who returned with the soccer ball. “Hey, Ishikawa, pass me the hecking ball!”

 

“No swearing,” Ishikawa scolds, and kicks the ball towards Kuzuryuu.

 

It stops at his shoes, and Kuzuryuu kicks it off randomly.

 

Tachibana still hasn’t let him go. “Wonder who it is,” he sneers.

 

“Why do you care?” Kuzuryuu snaps. Tachibana steps back, looking shocked.

 

The expression on Tachibana’s face quickly morphs into mischievous delight. “Kuzuryuu-kun… is she your _girlfriend_?”

 

“Of course not,” he denies hastily. “Why would I ever like her? She’s gross.”

 

“Sure,” Tachibana mimics.

 

\-----

 

Kuzuryuu can’t find them at lunch today.

 

\-----

 

Kuzuryuu can’t find his other fifteen classmates at breakfast. And he’s completely fine with that, and everything else his shitty attitude has gifted him. He’s pretty sure Hinata, probably the only sane person on the entire fucking island, despised him as well.

 

He’s fine with that, though. Proving his yakuza worth meant swearing a lot and pushing away others; two things he did extremely well, even when he wasn't trapped in this island environment.

 

Unfortunately, it meant pushing away Peko as well.

 

He puffs his cheeks like a child. Peko’s sole responsibility was to leave him the fuck alone, even if he despised that. It tied him too much to his yakuza past, where he was given everything, simply because he was born into his godforsaken family.

 

That's why the first thing he establishes between them is - well, nothing. They are simply high school students, who do not interact at all, because they definitely, absolutely, have never seen each other before. Not at all.

 

 _Not at all_ , he thinks, when he guides Pekoyama inside his cottage hastily, slamming the door shut behind them.

 

She bows to him, as normal. “What may I assist you with, young master?”

 

“I said, don't fuckin’ call me that,” he snarls back, plopping down on his bed. Pekoyama doesn't do any movements that give her away; not even a flinch. She continues to stand stately and still by the doorway.

 

“I apologize, young- Fuyuhiko,” she corrects herself. “However, my first statement stands. What have you gathered me here for?”

 

“Why do ya assume everythin’ I do has ulterior motives?” Kuzuryuu grumbles. “I just want to fuckin’ talk.”

 

“About the Kuzuryuu Clan? I can certainly do that with you, young master,” Pekoyama responds.

 

“Don't- whatever. I just want to talk to someone about… about this island. And this entire fuckin’ situation.”

 

“Young master, do you wish to kill someone?” Pekoyama tilts her head to the side, her glasses catching the gleam of the light. “I can arrange for that-”

 

“Fuck no!” Kuzuryuu responds, astonished. “I would never” - he pauses, when he thinks about the time he ordered a classmate to be killed, Tachibana, or some sort, simply because he was annoying. Or something similar. Whatever. He deserved it. “I just… want to talk. About anything, Peko.”

 

“Alright… so, about that anything… what do you mean, young master?”

 

He grinds his teeth together. “Just… just small talk, ya know? Like we're friends, or some shit like that.”

 

“But we are not friends.” Pekoyama looks puzzled. “I am your tool, given to you by-”

 

“Enough with the tool shit!” Kuzuryuu stomps his foot in childish anger. “You're a human being, Peko!”

 

“I understand.” But despite her blank tone, Kuzuryuu knows she doesn't understand.

 

“So… uh… what's ya opinion on the island?” Kuzuryuu fiddles with his bedsheets.

 

“Hmm… tropical?” Pekoyama says, as if there were a correct answer.

 

“How about the fuckers living here?”

 

“They're… alright, to say the least.”

 

“Seriously?” Kuzuryuu snorts. 

 

\-----

Koizumi’s body lays on the floor, and Kuzuryuu can barely contain himself from emptying out the contents of his stomach. It's so bloody and horrible and-

 

“Peko, what the fuck did you do?” he whispers hoarsely, as she carefully places down the metal bat she had snatched from his own two hands, with more ease than he'd like to admit.

 

“Young master, I did my duty. You wanted Koizumi dead, correct?” Pekoyama doesn't look at Kuzuryuu, instead, it seems as if she deliberately turned away.

 

Kuzuryuu had seen a hefty amount of blood in his life, but the amount that protrudes from Koizumi’s dented head is devastating and makes him sick.

 

Like Sato, the stupid bitch who killed his sister.

 

“I didn't- I just… I just wanted to know why…” He can't take his eyes off of Koizumi’s body.

 

“Unfortunate.” Her voice is monotone.

 

“Peko… do you know what this means?” Kuzuryuu’s voice is pleading. “Do you know what this means?”

 

“Of course I do. I have read the handbook, young master.” Pekoyama checks for a pulse.

 

“You… You'll be killed!” he screams. “Peko, why would you-”

 

“It is for you, young master. After all, I am simply a tool. Now, please leave, before Saionji wakes up.”

 

“Peko, I'm not fuckin’ letting you-”

 

“I will block the door with Koizumi’s body. _Please_ , young master, leave before the blood gets on your suit.”

 

“Why… Why? I just wanted to fuckin’ escape together, is it that fuckin’ hard?” he wails. “Peko, Peko, _please_.”

 

“Leave, young master.” Pekoyama’s voice is more forceful than Kuzuryuu had expected.

 

“Peko… don't call me that…”

 

“I cannot. I am a tool, born to serve-”

 

“We've already been over this!” Kuzuryuu yells. “You're not a fuckin’ tool, you're Pekoyama _fuckin’_ Peko and- and-”

 

“And you need to leave. Please.”

 

“You're Pekoyama Peko, and I fuckin’ love you.”

 

“Unfortunate,” she murmurs back, as Kuzuryuu dashes out the road side door.

 


End file.
